This invention relates generally to electric motors and more specifically to a motor with an external rotor and a method for assembling the motor.
Motors with external rotors or "inside out motors" of the type to which the present invention generally relates have magnetic elements mounted on a rotor. These magnetic elements may include permanent magnets and/or electromagnets. A stator located inside the magnet elements includes a bearing for rotatably mounting a rotor shaft on the stator so that the rotor may rotate relative to the stator as a result of the magnetic interaction of the magnetic elements and magnetic fields generated by energizing windings of the stator. Typically, only one or two windings are wound on a bobbin of an inside out motor. Pole members provided around the bobbin, between the magnetic elements and the windings, direct the magnetic flux generated by the energized windings to improve the performance of the motor.